1. Field of the Industrial Application
This invention relates to a disc data display unit used in combination with a disc player adapted to play a disc having data inherent therein, or TOC (table of contents) data such as a total performance time, and a total number of pieces of music. (Inherent data is data that has not been separately recorded, but rather exists as a result of the recording of the information data.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical disc players are provided with display units built therein, so that, whenever a disc is played, data inherent to the disc are reproduced and displayed on the display unit. As a result, although data on a disc itself can be displayed, an electronic file for the inherent data on the disc can only be developed by the person using the disc by using, for example, a computer or the like on his own.